


The First Annual East Peck Halloween Party

by Diaphenia



Category: Trial and Error (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Party, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: “I think a Halloween party is a great idea! We can invite the community, really get them involved,” Josh said. He’d carefully laid out his points on pumpkin-shaped cut-outs on the Murder Board, which was tragically not covered in a murder investigation.





	The First Annual East Peck Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).



> Happy Trick or Treat, telm_393!

“I think a Halloween party is a great idea! We can invite the community, really get them involved,” Josh said. He’d carefully laid out his points on pumpkin-shaped cut-outs on the Murder Board, which was tragically not covered in a murder investigation. He pointed. 

**A Halloween Party!**  
_Fun_  
_Scary_  
_Candy_  
_Meet future murder victims_

“Now, I disagree,” Dwayne said, tenting his fingers carefully. “Lots of East Peckians get spooked by Halloween.”

“Is this because they think it’s a celebration of the devil?” Josh knew small towns were different from big cities, and they tended to be a little backwards. 

Anne shook her head. “Now, Josh, you can’t just go assuming that! No one in East Peck believes that the devil has to do with Trick or Treating. Besides, on a busy night like Halloween, he’d be busy impregnating virgins to make babies to fight Santa.”

Dwayne nodded. “The whole town is going to be on a diet in October. The mayor is concerned kids aren’t getting enough nutrients from their diets due to the opacity epidemic in this town.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Josh said, thinking of his last trip to the town’s only hot dog stand. He’d tried to order a soda and they’d dipped a hot dog straight in. “What are they planning? A community vegetable garden? Cooking classes? Bringing in a new grocery store that isn’t also a VCR repair shop?”

“The kids are getting vitamin cookies,” Anne said. “Adults are getting vitamin cake.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Josh said.

“I know,” Anne answered. “But no one liked the vitamin lemon bars from last year. They were too healthy. I couldn’t eat them, of course. I have a disorder, SweetSour-itis, and that prevents me from eating sour foods.”

“Shouldn’t that also mean you can’t eat sweet foods?”

“What an ignorant question.”

Josh shook his head. “So, yes on party?”

***

“I can’t believe you wore a _costume_ to a Halloween party,” Carol Anne said.

“I taught I--” Josh reached up and removed his plastic fangs, carefully painted with fake blood. “I _thought_ I was supposed to. It’s Halloween!”

Carol Anne smoothed down her navy blazer. “Exactly. Save the costumes for Arbor Day, liked you’re supposed to.”


End file.
